


Liberté, mon seul crédo

by lufink



Category: One Piece
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood and Injury, Canon Compliant, Friendship/Love, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, M/M, Post-Canon, Post-Dressrosa, Post-Marineford
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:27:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25453126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lufink/pseuds/lufink
Summary: Les médecins ont bien souvent les mains froides, et le cœur de Trafalgar Law l’avait jadis été davantage ; à l’exception notable de son équipage (ou plutôt, safamille) le Chirurgien de la Mort prenait garde à ne pas s’attarder – sur le souffle précipité d’un cœur, ou encore le tracé sinueux des veines et des artères – outre mesure, toujours siprès, et pourtant si loin. Au détour d’une rencontre – en la présence de Luffy au Chapeau de Paille – Law trébucha pourtant ; et un étau (vieux de treize longues,trèslongues années) fut brisé sans aucun espoir de consolidation.(ou comment Trafalgar Law, après avoir appris à aimer sans conditions, apprit à être libre sans concession)
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Kudos: 8





	Liberté, mon seul crédo

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** Eiichiro Oda.
> 
> Réécriture de _Si près, et pourtant (jamais) si loin_ qui n'a plus grand chose à voir avec la version précédente, et qui est beaucoup plus proche de la version que j'avais en tête, à l'origine. Au programme, du sang, deux captains in love, puis davantage de sang. Bonne lecture, prenez soin de vous !

  
Trafalgar D. Water Law n’était pas homme à se laisser impressionner par un peu – parfois même, _beaucoup_ – de sang. Après tout, le bougre était chirurgien : il avait eu affaire à son lot d’os broyés, de poumons crevés et de muscles fendus jusqu’au fond de l’âme. Mais plonger ses mains, _s’engouffrer_ dans la chair encore brûlante (encore pleine de _vie_ ) d’un autre, ça avait ce petit quelque chose de douloureusement, délicatement intime, presque inconvenant.

(Aujourd’hui, Trafalgar avait du sang jusqu’aux coudes, et même en travers du visage.)

Dans ces moments, l’entièreté d’un être s’offrait à lui, sur sa table d’opération. Dans ces moments – souvent interminables – Law pouvait tracer le contour de chacune des veines, chacune des artères. Il finissait par _connaître_ ce cœur palpitant entre ses doigts, par mêler bien malgré lui leurs souffles en un refrain saccadé, dissonant, mais si harmonieux.

Trafalgar Law en savait déjà _trop_. Et pourtant, Trafalgar Law ne savait rien de plus. 

(La cicatrice ne serait pas belle à voir, mais _il_ vivrait.)  
  


* * *

  
Après le sang – sur ses mains, dans les yeux – il y eut les larmes, goulues, qui creusaient des rivières dans tout ce rouge séché, un peu brun, comme les feuilles des arbres qui tombent en automne.

(Trafalgar avait déjà eu à réparer des cœurs brisés, mais jamais au sens figuré.)  
  


* * *

  
C'est que le cœur de Luffy au Chapeau de Paille, quoique rapiécé ici et là - par Trafalgar Law lui-même, en certains endroits - était bagarreur, plein à craquer d'amour et de bonté qui, souvent égoïstes, n'admettaient jamais aucune condition. Ce cœur-ci battait puissamment la mesure d'une vie d'aventure, tempo allegro, dans laquelle quiconque s'approchait d'un peu trop près se retrouvait embarqué, bien malgré lui.

(Law était si près, et pourtant si loin. Mais voilà, c'était déjà _trop_.)  
  


* * *

  
Ça avait commencé par un sourire, sous la neige (qui avait un goût de treize ans plus tôt).

Puis, Chapeau de Paille était _là_ , envahissant tout l’espace autour de lui à grands coups de mains et de pieds et de davantage de sourires, touchant partout et s’esclaffant toujours, libre comme l’air sans avoir l’air d’y penser. Et tandis que Monkey D. Luffy remodelait le monde à sa guise – sans la moindre entrave autre que la mer et le vent dans les voiles – Trafalgar Law oubliait peu à peu à quoi ressemblait sa vie d’ _avant_.

(Mais pas l’aisance morbide avec laquelle son pouls s’aligna, deux ans plus tôt, sur celui du cœur mourant de Luffy au Chapeau de Paille, battant faiblement entre ses mains.)  
  


* * *

  
« Ce que tu fais, avec ton haki… C’est en train de te tuer, Chapeau de Paille.  
– Je sais, répondit Luffy, et ses yeux, rivés dans les siens, ne riaient guère. »

Trafalgar avait redouté cette réponse, et toutes les foutues implications l’accompagnant ; son pouls tambourinait si fort à ses oreilles qu’il n’entendait presque pas ses dents grincer. 

« M’demande pas pourquoi, Traffy, t’étais là y a deux ans. Tu sais déjà _pourquoi_ j’fais ça. »

(Evidemment, qu’il _savait_. Le Chirurgien de la Mort avait recousu son torse et la chair en dessous, avait plongé ses doigts sous la peau, dans le sang tiède et les larmes, en quête des morceaux brisés de ses os et de son cœur, pourtant réputé élastique.)

Chapeau de Paille fit la grimace. Sa guérison allait bon train, mais certaines blessures étaient profondes, et quoique le toucher du docteur fusse toujours d’une tendresse presque fervente, il n’y avait rien d’autre que du saké et de la bière en guise de désinfectant, sur le Going Luffy-senpai. 

(Et Trafalgar Law aurait aimé ouvrir la cage thoracique de Luffy à mains nues, en extraire son cœur pour lui montrer chacune des sutures, sur le point de craquer, car élastique ne voulait pas dire _incassable_.)

« Et qui crois-tu protéger, une fois _mort_ ? » 

Les mots étaient rudes, et sa voix, comme noyée par le souvenir de sa _famille_ – qui l’attendait et qu’il manqua perdre – s’écorcha sur le dernier. Law avait cessé de nettoyer les plaies de son allié (et peut-être même, d’ailleurs, de _respirer_ ) un court instant, durant lequel la _force_ du regard de Luffy au Chapeau de Paille le frappa de plein fouet ; c’était un regard résolu et inflexible mais, également, sous l’insolence et l’indolence feinte, empreint d’une once subtile de chagrin. 

(Une douleur à cœur fendre, que Trafalgar D. Water Law, hélas, ne connaissait que trop bien.)

« C’est tout simple, suffit d’pas mourir. »

Ça arracha un rire – discret mais sincère – à Trafalgar, parce que tant qu’il serait de ce monde, franchement ? Il y veillerait, et _personnellement_.  
  


* * *

  
En vérité, il y avait bien peu de choses que Trafalgar Law n’était pas prêt à accomplir pour Luffy au Chapeau de Paille, et ça l’effrayait autant que ça le galvanisait. Lui qui jadis avait été si près, et pourtant si _loin_ , échangerait désormais tout à fait volontiers sa place avec la sienne, si d’aventure la Grande Faucheuse était amenée à les visiter.  
  
(C’était, bien entendu, la seule chose que Luffy n’accepterait absolument _jamais_ – une fois, pas deux – et il le trainerait hors des Enfers lui-même pour lui botter le train, le cas échéant.)  
  


* * *

  
« Traffy ! »

Pour être honnête, dire que Chapeau de Paille était dans un sale état – quantité d’os fendus sous une peau constellée de sel et d’hématomes et de sang, à peine craché – relevait de l’euphémisme ; heureusement, Trafalgar D. Water Law n’était pas homme à se laisser impressionner par si peu.

« _Room_. »

Après tout, le bougre était chirurgien ; plonger ses mains, s’engouffrer dans la chair d’un autre pour en retirer le cœur – encore palpitant, encore plein de _vie_ – c’en était presque devenu coutumier, quoique dangereusement, _délicieusement_ inconvenant. 

Sur sa table d’opération, l’entièreté d’un être (ou plusieurs, au grand dam de leurs adversaires) s’offrait à lui, et _tout_ lui était permis. 

« Ça t’arrive de pas être en danger de mort deux secondes, ou tu l’fais exprès pour que je vienne te sauver la mise ? »  
  
Un rire retentit haut et fort, et le son était clair, car Chapeau de Paille riait ainsi. Soudain, voilà qu’il pouvait se mouvoir avec bien plus d’aisance que prévu, et Luffy aurait juré que le Chirurgien de la Mort n’y était pas étranger. Law avait du sang jusqu’aux coudes, et même en travers du visage, mais qu’importe ; sur la pointe des pieds, Luffy au Chapeau de Paille l’embrassa quand même, et leurs souffles se mêlaient et s’entremêlaient en un refrain saccadé, dissonant, mais _tellement_ harmonieux.

« Eh ben, t’en as mis du temps, j’ai failli y passer !   
– Un de ces quatre, maugréa le docteur, je vais te démembrer et jeter les morceaux à la mer. » 

Evidemment, Chapeau de Paille lui répondit par un sourire plein de dents un peu cassées et Trafalgar Law ne put s’empêcher de sourire aussi, car ils étaient _vivants_ et prêt à en découdre – avec le reste du monde mais aussi la mort elle-même, fut-elle de passage – et ça n’était pas _du tout_ près de changer.  
  


* * *

  
Finalement, son pouls avait fini par s’aligner sur celui de Luffy au Chapeau de Paille, battant joliment la mesure d'une longue vie d'aventures partagées – entre amis et plus encore – tempo allegro, au goût de _liberté mon seul crédo_.

(Au fil des ans, Trafalgar Law avait appris à aimer et à vivre, pour _de vrai_ ; Corazon serait fier de lui, ça, il n’en doutait pas un seul instant.)  
  
  



End file.
